The Distraction
by CWCndhs
Summary: It started off as a simple task. Distract Klaus. Easy enough right? Wrong! Everything was going according to plan until she pissed him off and he stormed out of the grill. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment ...go after him. That was her first mistake.ONESHOT


**AN: Heeeeeey guys:] XxAjLovegoodxX here, this is one of my first pieces that I am re-posting so take it easy on me I promise you my writing gets 10x better hahaha. RATE AND REVIEW stay awesome3**

2 hours earlier

"STEFAN I don't want to be Klaus bait" Caroline huffed. "You don't have a choice, you either do this or else" Rebekah threatened. Stefan shot a look at her and turned his attention towards Caroline "This is the last time, I promise" he stated "You said that last time" Caroline was now getting irritated; she hated being used as the distraction. It just didn't sit right with her. No not this time she thought this time she's going to stand up to Stefan, and that bitchy original vampire her best friend has been sleeping with. This time she's putting her foot down...

x x x

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure love? "

"I'm here to distract you" she said rather bluntly while sitting down on the bar stool next to Klaus

"Oh, you don't seem very fond of idea" Klaus smirked

"That's cause I'm not but I'll be a little more open with the thought if I had a drink in my hand "she replied rather seductively.

He smirked again and said "Very well then" he motioned for the bartender. 20 minutes passed which was filled with witty remarks playful banter and sarcastic replies and still not a text from Stefan saying he and Rebekah found whatever they were looking for. What the hell was taking them so long?

"So tell me love, what does Tyler think of this"

"Think of what" she glanced at Klaus eyes wandering down to his fitted black t-shirt that hugged all the right places. She mentally slapped herself "Get it together Caroline get it together"

"Get what together?" his signature smirk in place.

Caroline flushed and turned her head away " I... um ...err - never mind anyways to answer your question Tyler doesn't know I'm here" "Why not?" the original hybrid asked clearly amused with the topic "We broke up" she said in a whisper, he would have missed it if it wasn't for his vampire hearing. She didn't even know why she told him maybe it was the high amount of alcohol in her system or maybe it was because she just needed to tell someone in general. Caroline didn't even tell Stefan yet and he was her best friend. Klaus eyes soften as he spoke "If Tyler was still sired to me he would have never hurt you, i wouldn't have let him" She looked up and met his gaze. Silence fell over them for a few moments then Caroline looked away and almost instantly her eyes hardened "I'm a big girl I could take care of myself , I don't need you or anyone else to feel bad for me so do me a favor and just stop the pity party" she spat .

His jaw tensed" Caroline love -"

"And stop calling me that! I'm not your love I'm nothing to you and your nothing to me" she knew she was coming off as a major bitch but at the moment she didn't care and the alcohol in her system wasn't helping. She expected him to yell, to threaten her, what she didn't expect was for him to storm out of the grill without a second glance.'_shitshitshitshit go after him Caroline_! " she mentally yelled at herself , without thinking twice she walked off in the same direction of Klaus , Straight ahead walking rather slowly might she add was the original hybrid himself

"Hey! Wait up ... Klaus"

His eyes were cold but otherwise he was silent "I'm sorry i didn't mean to - ugh it's just" she paused

"Goodbye Caroline" Klaus turned on his heel but before he could even take a step Caroline used her vampire speed and strength to turn him around facing her again not a moment passed when Caroline crashed her lips on to his. The initial shock didn't last long and soon the battle for dominance begun. The kiss grew hungry and urgent like both the original hybrid and Barbie vampire had wanted this for a long time, needing this. It had felt like shock waves coursing through each other's bodies and that scared the crap outta her but at the moment she didn't care , didn't care about Tyler , didn't care about whatever problem Elena got herself into now , didn't care what the hell was taking Stefan so long . She only cared about one thing and that one thing was currently kissing her.

Caroline was the one to break away from the kiss much to the displeasure of Klaus, the little groan that left his throat did not go unnoticed and cause Caroline to giggle. "What was that for?" he asked she could hear the confusion in his voice. Caroline open and closed her mouth several times before she answered him

"You once told me to take a chance; this is me taking that chance." Nothing but pure happiness escape Klaus as he took a step towards Caroline and captured her lips with his yet again getting lost in the feel of her touch. Now this was something he could get use to he thought.


End file.
